With you
by Sarux
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de Castle y Beckett -años después de la serie actualmente ;-)


Hola! :D

Este fic es muy muy similar, casi igual por no decir que el de mi queridisma amiga Izih, pero me dio permiso para hacer esto :) Solo que el suyo es de House/Cuddy. :)

Jajaja espero que os guste!

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Beckett se despertó esa mañana como cualquier otra. Se estiró e intentó ignorar su despertador, pero el pensamiento de las miles de obligaciones que tenía como capitana de una de las ciudades más importantes hizo que se destapara de mala gana y se levantara.

Miró a su mesita y vio la foto con Castle. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y miró los dos anillos en su cadenita. El de su madre y el de él. Recordó años atrás cuando se arrodilló en aquél parque, en sus columpios. Recordó como le pidió tiempo y cómo él jamás se fue de su lado, agradeciéndolo mentalmente cuando aceptó ser su esposa.

Miró su placa sobre la mesita de madera, la pistola la había guardado en la caja fuerte como siempre. Al lado de la placa el reloj de su padre marcaba la hora, el inicio del día.

El día estaba soleado, podía andar apenas en ropa interior y no sentía el más mínimo escalofrío.

Caminó hasta el baño aún medio dormida, guiándose a tientas por todos los años que llevaba viviendo en ese loft. Su hogar.

Se mojó el rostro para poder despertar y clavo su mirada avellana al espejo: su piel seguía sedosa a pesar de la edad, un par de arrugas nuevas habían aparecido en su rostro que disimularía con maquillaje, el cabello caía sobre sus hombros largo y despeinado al estar recién levantada. Fijó su mirada con más atención, unas cuantas canas habían hecho su aparición. Debía ir al peluquero. Sonrió. Ahí estaba su sonrisa imborrable, tal vez gracias a él.

Se metió en la ducha tras deshacerse de su ropa.

-¿Piensas tardar todo el día? –Castle preguntó sentado en el retrete, esperando que terminase su ducha.

-Ya casi acabo –respondió con una leve sonrisa, enjabonándose- ¿A qué hora has llegado?

-Ahora mismo, quería encontrarte durmiendo y atacarte de improviso, pero has sido más rápida que yo.

-¿Me pasas mi toalla?

-Cógela tú, no me quiero levantar…

Kate rodó los ojos y salió empapada de la ducha. Anudó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras Castle nada más observaba.

A lo largo de los años la había enamorado más. Su cuerpo seguía casi como cuando la conoció a pesar de haber pasado los años.

-¿Qué tal con los chicos? –preguntó la capitana lavándose los dientes.

-Nada muy interesante.

-Me lo imaginé –Beckett dejó su cepillo de dientes junto a uno rojo muy viejo de Richard y salió del baño.

Caminó por su habitación buscando la ropa que usaría ese día. Se puso la ropa interior mientras de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del espejo y vio los zapatos de Rick ordenados en un rincón. Castle la miraba apoyado en la pared.

-Has ordenado tus zapatos.

-Algún día tocaba hacerlo ¿No?-sonrió con su irresistible sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la puerta alguien tocó suavemente interrumpiendo el momento.

-Mamá ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí Edgar, pasa.

Edgar de 17 años, entró a la habitación usando su uniforme escolar. Ya era todo un hombre, alto, fuerte, de ojos azules con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

-Muy bien –Beckett sonrió y acarició el cabello castaño de su hijo- ¿Has desayunado, quieres que te prepare algo?

-Estoy bien, comeré en la escuela, no te preocupes-le sonrió.

-Vale ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

-No, he quedado con Erica-se refería a su novia.

-OK, mándale muchos besos de mi parte.

-Lo haré –Edgar besó tiernamente en la mejilla a su madre y le preguntó con suavidad- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Seguro.

Kate asintió con firmeza y a pesar de ello, su hijo no estaba muy convencido. No obstante se fue de la habitación sin rechistar. Kate comenzó a hacer la cama con ayuda de Castle.

-Odias hacer la cama.

-Pero a veces…ya sabes me gusta ayudarte.

-Si –Al acabar, Beckett a medio vestir miró una camisa azul colgada en el armario- Te queda tan bien.

-¿Por qué siempre dices que se me ve tan bien el azul?

-Porque combina con tus ojos.

Se miraron tiernamente. Una mirada tierna y sincera. Dos sonrisas.

-Se hace tarde –Castle le recordó.

-Tienes razón, se me olvida qué día es hoy.

-¿Se te olvida?

-A veces lo recuerdo, a veces se me olvida.

-Es lo mismo todos los años.

-Lo sé, por eso, me resulta todo tan mecánico que hasta olvido por qué lo hago.

La capitana sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Vamos? –Castle volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos.

* * *

Los dos caminaban por el verde pasto de ese parque. A pesar de haber madurado, de tener más edad, y de estar en otro puesto de la 12, ella no podía dejar de vestir a su manera y aunque hacía sol no llevaba nada para protegerse salvo sus gafas oscuras. Iba con un traje sencillo, clarito que brillaba bastante con la luz del verano y en su mano sostenía unos bellos lirios blancos. El escritor caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche?

-Invité a la novia de Eddie, veremos una película.

-Qué linda suegra.

-Lo intento….Créeme, me cuesta-suspiró- Es mi pequeño-hizo una mueca. Hizo una pausa- Tal vez venga Alexis y su pequeña…-La cara de Richard se iluminó- ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, lo mismo de siempre.

-Me gustaría saber qué es eso que siempre haces.

-Algún día lo sabrás.

Llegaron hasta el lugar que buscaban. Rick la agarró de su mano y juntos se sentaron frente la lápida. Beckett seguía sosteniendo los lirios en la mano.

-Aquí estamos –dijo Richard, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio- Como cada año.

-Ya van 12 años –Beckett comentó, con la mirada perdida.

-¿12 años, tanto?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Y cuántos años más quedarán?

-¿Para dejar esta rutina?

-Sí.

Beckett se encogió de hombros y miró al frente. Pasó sus ojos por las letras de la piedra maciza.

**_R.I.P._**

**_Richard Edgar Castle_**_**  
**_**_1.04.1969 – 23.07.2020_**

Una fugaz lágrima recorrió el rostro de Kate. Castle seguía ahí, a su lado, tomando su mano.

Ella lo miró, se perdió en esos ojos azules por varios minutos antes de soltar su mano y decirle:

-Cuando esté lista para dejarte ir…-tragó saliva-supongo que cuando esté lista…dejaré esta rutina.

Castle sonrió y asintió. Tomó una vez más sus delgadas manos y susurró:

-Déjame ir.

Beckett no podía contener el llanto y agarró su mano con más fuerza, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó, puso los lirios sobre la lápida y se quedó de espaldas a él, mirando.

-Me encantan los lirios-susurró.-mis favoritos.

-Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Debí hacer que pusieran tu nombre real-musitó como respuesta, mirando la de lirios que habían allí de algunos fans, acompañado de alguno de sus libros a modo de tributo. -el de tu nacimiento…

-Me gusta ese…-susurró-Además mi hijo lleva uno de ellos.

Pensó en el momento en que nació Eddie. Edgar por él. Johnathan por Johanna. La persona más importante de su vida llevaba el nombre de las otras dos más importantes, las dos que había perdido.

-Y te gusta que te reconozcan-sonrió sabiendo como era su marido. Beckett se giró aguantando las ganas de echar a correr llorando y se acercó a él. Acarició su cabello y le dijo:

-Hasta el próximo año, mi amor…

-Hasta el próximo año.

Y el cuerpo del escritor se desvaneció.

Ya había pasado otro año. El décimo segundo año haciendo exactamente lo mismo. El décimo segundo fingiendo por un día una vida que ya no tenía.

Camino de regreso a su coche. Acarició el anillo alrededor de la cadena de su cuello y lo vio brillar. No pudo evitar pensar que hasta hace apenas 12 años, él verdaderamente estaba ahí acompañándola a visitar la tumba de su madre.

Muchas veces él le dijo que no debía llorar, que era mejor sonreír.

Año tras año hace el mismo intento de sonreír, pero el tiempo no lo hace menos difícil. Todo empeora cuando ese día, como cada aniversario de su muerte, él aparece ante sus ojos y se queda con ella toda la mañana, hasta que ella visita su tumba y luego de pedirle que lo deje ir, se desvanece.

Cada año era igual.

Cada año, tal como debió ser ese día, en donde debieron besarse en vez de pelear.

En donde esos zapatos debieron estar desordenados tal como siempre estaban, y no ordenados por Castle simplemente para fastidiarla y no tener nada por lo que reñir su comportamiento infantil. Él debió usar esa camisa azul que ella con tanto cariño le compró, pero que de mala manera le pidió que la usara, y quizás que él la ayudase a hacer la cama no era del todo importante…

Todas esas amargas cosas que vivieron en su último día con él. No debió gritarle, no se debieron insultar, quizás ella olvidó decirle más seguido todo lo que lo amaba, quizás él debió dejar de no presionarla , de dejar sus espacios, de dejar a un lado sus miedos y abrazarla cuando todo estaba mal para confortarla, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que siempre estaría para ella.

Pero nada de eso fue así. Ese día, un día cualquiera de mucho calor, se enfrentaron a otras de sus simples peleas, no había razón para dejar de pelearse por algunas horas, era un día normal, y desde que ella había cambiado de empleo, y más tarde había tomado el relevo de Gates en la 12, un día normal para ellos era discutir por si hacia la cama, llevaba al colegio a Edgar, o salía por la noche con los chicos en algún caso o a tomar unas cervezas en el Old Hunt.

Definitivamente ella no debió dejarle ir con lo enfadado que estaba. Quizás debió detenerlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien.

Probablemente, él se hubiera quedado, y no hubiera ignorado esa luz roja en el semáforo, ni hubiera colisionado con ese camión, ni muerto luego de 2 horas de incesante trabajo por salvarlo. Maldito Ferrari.

Pero ella no lo paró. Lo dejó ir, lo dejó morir.

No volvió a contestar el teléfono hasta 1 año después de eso, que lo vio aparecer. Que lo vio obligarla a salir de la cama, a vivir su vida, a cuidar de su hijo. Sólo venía ese día, durante la mañana antes de morir.

Beckett sabía que todo se debía a una alucinación, pero luego de ver su sonrisa la primera vez, no pudo evitar esperar con ansias un nuevo aniversario de su muerte, una nueva oportunidad para verlo sonreír.

Intentó verlo otros días, pero su cerebro por alguna razón estaba configurado para sólo hacerlo aparecer ese día, esa mañana fatal.

Si sólo lo hubiera besado ese día…

Sólo le quedaba esperar el siguiente año, la siguiente oportunidad para verlo sonreír y disfrutar un ratito de su escritor favorito.

Quizás algún día consiguiera decirle que estaba lista para verlo partir.

Quizás algún día regalaría esa camisa azul, guardaría esos zapatos, se desharía del cepillo de dientes y hasta incluso se mudaría de su loft. Tal vez cuando Edgar fuera a la universidad, sería más fácil. Así tal vez Alexis, su pequeña Alexandra y su marido podrían instalarse allí y ella… se olvidaría de todo…

Quizás algún día dejaría su alma en paz y comenzaría a vivir su verdadera vida, sin él… sin Castle.

**FIN**


End file.
